Plagio en Naruto
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: ¿Creías que los plagios no afectaban a terceros? La A.P.P.P. no piensa lo mismo. Dedicado al PLAP. NarutoxHarryPotter SasuNaru.


Plagio en Naruto

**Plagio en Naruto**

**Resumen:** ¿Creías que los plagios eran inofensivos? La A.P.P.P no piensa lo mismo. Dedicado a PLAP. SasuNaru.

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Este fic es un "adapta-plagio" de la historia de Helena Dax, Atrapa esa snitch. La aludida está enterada de esto y me dio permiso para hacerlo. Algunas cosas son copiadas textualmente del fic mencionado, diría que esencialmente los diálogos, pero la mayor parte fueron creadas por mí. Si me han leído "Crónicas de una Mary Sue" (nótese la auto-publicidad, gracias) se darán cuenta de que está basado en el mismo universo y básicamente tiene el mismo fin, es decir, mostrar las consecuencia de un mal en el fandom (como es evidente, aquí los plagios) desde la perspectiva de los personajes._

_En caso de que seas un autor que está sufriendo el que le roben el trabajo que tanto le ha costado, te exhorto a visitar PLAP (cuyo link está en mi perfil) para que se encarguen del caso._

Gracias a **Gaby-ota** por betear.

Los errores que encuentren son de mi responsabilidad y no me importa recibir mi correspondiente tirón de orejas.

* * *

**Un nuevo caso**

_¡Adaptar NO es cambiar los nombres y dejar lo demás tal cual, maldición__! _

Mientras la aurora anunciaba la despedida del sol a través de la ventana de la oficina, una cabeza de alborotados cabellos castaños descansaba sobre la superficie de un escritorio, utilizando un antebrazo descubierto como almohada. Esa zona estaba siendo ahora baboseada por una boca que emitía unos ronquidos tales que era difícil pensar que se trataba de una mujer apenas en la veintena de edad. Incluso uno podía llegar a preguntarse el origen del milagro que le impedía ahogarse. Un misterio que sin duda aún se mantenía inexplicable.

De repente, la dulce estancia en el país de los sueños se vio interrumpida cuando el hombro de la joven fue firmemente sacudido por una mano ajena. Al principio ella renegó el despertar, ocultando la cara en la curvatura de la parte interna del codo, pero aquella persona que se tomaba por su despertador fue insistente y al cabo de unos segundos su brusquedad acabó por colmarla.

Finalmente, murmurando lo que en estado lúcido habrían sido maldiciones, y ahora sonaban como balbuceos incoherentes, decidió atisbar por el rabillo del ojo a su acompañante. Vislumbró a un hombre alto y rubio, de tez bastante desvaída, que le dirigió una mirada indiferente al tiempo que se enderezaba desde su posición.

Le resultó vagamente familiar la manera en que se erguía, dejando los pulgares colgar desde el borde de sus pantalones. Vestía una camisa azul, abierta hasta la mitad del pecho, revelando sin pudor una piel lampiña. Los vendajes alrededor del cuello terminaron por prender el foco en su cabeza.

—¿Vienes de Loveless (1)?—inquirió, a sabiendas de que su voz había sonado somnolienta, limpiándose disimuladamente el rastro húmedo que se le había quedado en el mentón. Cuando se percató de la expresión de ligero desconcierto que se planteaba en el rubio, aclaró—. Quiero decir, el fandom.

El hombre, cuyo nombre no recordaba pero reconocía como uno de los personajes principales, asintió regresando a su semblante inexpresivo de antes. Ella se sintió asombrada por la confirmación, no porque un personaje de un fandom japonés estuviera compartiendo su mismo espacio, sino por el motivo por el cual deducía que estaría ahí. De entre todos los fandoms que conocía, siempre había creído que Loveless, por ser tan poco popular, era también uno de los más limpios. Entonces lanzó un suspiro, expulsando en él parte de su decepción, mientras dejaba descansar la espalda en el respaldo de su silla. Parecía que el mal del plagio no discriminaba a nadie.

Diciéndose que ya debería estar acostumbrada, decidió apartar esos pensamientos desalentadores que sabía inútiles. Luego se forzó a dibujar una sonrisa en dirección al rubio, esperando interiormente que le saliera amable.

—¿Y en qué puedo ayudarte?

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de que pronunciara palabra alguna la puerta del despacho fue corrida, permitiendo la entrada a una joven de espeso y ondulado cabello azul oscuro, portando en su bello rostro de finas facciones una cordial sonrisa.

Contra su generoso pecho cargaba dos carpetas verdes, y, al pasar por la puerta, tras ella asomó la vista un chico de ojos violeta. En la cabeza del chico, que parecía a penas de doce años, sobresaliendo de entre el cabello azabache, se veían claramente un par de orejas felinas.

La muchacha que estaba sentada no pudo sino enternecerse al percatarse de la media sonrisa del rubio, cuando posó su mirada en el kemonomimi (2), sin siquiera fijarse en la mujer recién llegada.

—Buenas tardes, Sara—saludó ésta, en una voz tan suave que habría podido arrullar a un elefante.

—Bue-e-nas, Miya—contestó ella, tensa, luciendo ahora lo que más parecía una mueca nerviosa que la sonrisa calmada que deseaba.

Su actitud no se debía a que la presencia le desagradara, era su jefa después de todo, y una de las pocas Mary Sue en el mundo que sabía utilizar el cerebro para asuntos más trascendentales que la moda y estilos de peinado. Pero lo que a Miya le faltaba en superficialidad, lo compensaba bastante bien con un carácter francamente temible. Los que habían tenido la desgracia de provocarla conocían la primera señal de peligro: el tono, mientras más tierno, peor el castigo.

Sara notó que los ojos azul electrico no estaban entrecerrados en una expresión bonachona, por lo que se permitió relajar un poco en la certeza de que al menos el problema no era con ella. Pero no mucho, porque aún seguí dando miedo.

Miya le habló al rubio, manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa.

—Soubi, veo que la encontraste. Te agradezco mucho el favor.

"Así que era Soubi" pensó Sara, cayendo en cuenta, olvidándose de pronto, como solía hacerlo, de lo que sucedía. En ese momento se esforzó en recordar quién era Yuiko, que era el nombre con el que había estado a punto de llamarlo. ¿No era un chico de pelo verdemar largo, ese mismo que era pareja de combate de aquel chico de pelo rojo? ¿O había sido una chica? De todos modos el peinado invitaba a la ambigüedad, aunque le parecía bastante bonito. ¿Y para qué tenía ese parche en el ojo? ¿Es que era alguna alusión a los piratas o sencillamente se había golpeado?

Por supuesto, también cabía preguntarse si es que tenía un ojo o sólo estaba tapando una cuenca vacía…

—Sara—llamó Miya, usando el volumen suficientemente fuerte para sacar a la chica del hilo que seguían sus pensamientos, sin abandonar de algún modo incomprensible la entonación dulce.

La Mary Sue había adelantado sus pasos hasta apoyar una mano elegantemente en el escritorio, y le sonría como santificada por un ángel. Ella no le iba a reprochar por su falta de atención, porque bien sabía que distraerse fácilmente formaba parte de su naturaleza desde que su creador lo había escrito en la historia original de la cual había salido. Pedirle a Sara Others que no dejara divagar a su mente equivalía lo mismo a pedir que todo el mundo comprendiera que tomar una novela y cambiarle los nombres _no_ era crear algo nuevo. Claro que le resultaba molesto en ocasiones, pero Miya había aprendido a tolerarlo, ya habituada a las variadas manías que veía a diario en los diversos OCs.

Apenas Sara regresó a la realidad, el temor al implacable enojo de la otra volvió como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—¿S-sí?

Miya le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Por casualidad sabes dónde se encuentra Kiwi? Se suponía que ella debía encargarse de los personajes de Loveless—Sara vio al chico detrás de su jefa torcer los labios al escuchar la denominación de su fandom origen.

Se acordó rápidamente de que ése era su verdadero mote, y del desagrado que expresaba continuamente en el canon por su significado. Percibiendo la llegada de una reflexión acerca de lo curioso que era el que los fandom japoneses fueran llamados en inglés, pero casi nunca en castellano, Sara puso a prueba su fuerza de voluntad al concentrarse en las palabras de Miya. Desgraciadamente se fijó en que la descripción cliché que decía "una noche sin estrellas", tan aclamada en las novelas románticas, encajaba a la perfección con aquellos ojos azulados, y, a pesar de que notaba los labios moverse, no escuchó lo que salía de ellos.

—… por eso le pedí a Soubi que te buscara—finalizó Miya, sabiendo que ahora la otra estaría preguntándose qué rayos acababa de decir.

—Oh—Entonces se produjo el silencio, uno en el que Sara se sintió incómoda por la mirada que le daba Soubi, como esperando algo de ella— Em… ¿podrías repe…?

—Kiwi abandonó sus responsabilidades para desaparecer por ahí—le ayudó Miya, con una entonación amable y tierna que enunciaba, para los que la conocían, su ira por semejante actitud—. El problema que sucedió en su caso ha sido resuelto, y ahora necesito su tarjeta para devolver a los personajes.

Sara cabeceó, sonriendo agradecida por la repetición y el que no fuera Kiwi en esos momentos. La vivaracha muchacha Mary Sue, de mirada morada y cabello verde manzana, que tenía la costumbre de llevar ropas hawaianas, sea la estación que sea, de alguna forma había conseguido el papel de quien siempre se metía en problemas por su personalidad distraída y que, de un modo igualmente misterioso, lograba salir airosa de ellos con su alegría intacta.

Lo que a Sara le tenía realmente desconcertada era el detalle de que hubiera sobrevivido a una Miya furiosa, cosa que consideraba casi sobrenatural. Por suerte ella no había pasado por esa experiencia en carne propia y no guardaba ningún deseo por hacerlo.

—¿Para qué me buscabas?—preguntó, levemente aprensiva.

—Bueno, según los registros, tú aún conservas una tarjeta de ese fandom.

La chica parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Ah, sí?—dijo desconcertada, y abrió el primer cajón a su derecha para rebuscar entre las pilas de notas y envoltorios de dulces (diciéndose de paso que debía hacerse con un tacho de basura pronto, antes de que ya no hubiera lugar), hasta que sacó un fajo de tarjetas de colores, unidas por una goma para el cabello.

Al percatarse del sorprendente grosor, su memoria evocó el que hacía más de seis meses había juntado las tarjetas acumuladas con la promesa mental de que las entregaría a un superior la próxima vez que se topara con alguno. Pero, así mismo había pasado tras sus misiones, momento en que el debería haberlas entregado, tal recordatorio se le había esfumado de su consciencia. Sabiéndose abochornada, y maldiciendo mentalmente a su creador, se las alcanzó a su jefa sin mirarla.

—Vaya, esas son muchas tarjetas —comentó Miya tomándolas, usando un tono melodioso que le pareció una sonora reprimenda, haciéndola sentir completamente mortificada. La mujer, moviendo sus dedos con la gracia de una bailarina, separó un rectángulo de plástico verde oscuro, para luego guardarse los otros en un bolsillo de su chaqueta azul. Sara pensó que sus verdaderos reproches se los estaba guardando para Kiwi y soltó el aire contenido, infinitamente aliviada—. Por cierto, Astarot desea verte. Tiene un nuevo caso para ti.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó asombrada, como en un acto reflejo. Desde hacía un buen tiempo que no la llamaban.

—Sí —confirmó Miya, acomodando sus carpetas—. Por lo que me dijo el asunto involucra a los fandom Naruto y Harry Potter, y, debido al despreciable ascenso de plagios sucedidos en ellos —al expresar esto último, la Mary Sue realizó una mueca desaprobatoria, tomando momentáneamente la apariencia de una reina deseosa de dictar una sentencia de muerte. Tal expresión parecía discordante con su tono calmado—, tú eres la única agente disponible que conoce ambos.

—Oh, bien.

Miya le dirigió una dulce mirada y, pasados unos segundos, esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Hoy, de ser posible.

Sara reaccionó sobresaltada. Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, haciendo que la silla chirriara al ser corrida hacia atrás.

—Claro, sí, por supuesto.

Sabía que su respuesta había salido apresurada, y cerró lo ojos odiando la sensación de ser una niñita a punto de presentarse a un examen oral. Resoplando por lo bajo su nerviosismo, salió de detrás del mueble para pasar ante un impasible Soubi en dirección a la puerta. Pero antes de abandonar su oficina, invadida por una curiosidad repentina, acarició brevemente la cabeza de Loveless, sonriendo para sí cuando vio un gesto de fastidio en el rostro del chico. Juzgó mentalmente que era una lindura y al entrar en el pasillo ya se había olvidado de su intranquilidad. Tener una pésima memoria ayudaba en ocasiones.

Marchó caminando felizmente, tarareando, sin mover los labios, una canción cuya letra no sabía pero le gustaba la melodía. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que había perdido el ritmo, así que decidió seguir con otra tonada desconocida. Cuando llegó ante una puerta de caoba, la consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo fue rápidamente reemplazada por una molesta ansiedad. Respirando profundamente, buscando con eso calmarse, giró el pomo de hierro para entrar en el despacho del que no era sólo su jefe, sino también el de Miya. El cuarto, como era de esperarse, era mucho más grande que otras oficinas, y la carencia absoluta de adornos o muebles que no tuvieran fines prácticos daban la impresión de espacio tal que bien podría pasar por el salón de una mansión.

Al fondo se hallaba un elegante escritorio y encima de éste, un moderno computador de pantalla plana y ante él, posado en un asiento de respaldo alto, estaba Astarot, un Gary Stu cuya juvenil apariencia no le confería más de veintitantos años de edad. A medida que la joven avanzaba por el largo camino, el hombre no despegó ni por un instante la vista del aparato, permitiendo que la luz artificial se reflejara en los anteojos que le daban sin quererlo un aire intelectual. El cabello azabache que caía sobre su frente también se veía iluminado con el brillo blanco.

Sólo una vez que ella se hubo ubicado en la única silla presente para invitados, la mirada azul cobalto de su jefe se dirigió a ella. Y cuando sucedió eso, Sara percibió el mismo sentimiento de sobrecogimiento que Miya le inspiraba y casi al momento bajó la vista. Astarot podría haber interpretado un ángel si hubiera querido, dada su belleza particular, obviamente stuesca, pero la expresión severa que había desarrollado desde su fic origen rompía cualquier ilusión de divinidad. Detalle que por cierto hacía curioso el que prefiriera enfrentarse a él antes que a Miya.

—Sara—comenzó él, y su tono grave podría haber sido un llamado a pensamientos nada convenientes—, ¿recuerdas el caso de Aurorita Brida Porche?

La única manera efectiva en que algo se quedara estancado en la memoria de Sara por un largo tiempo era si un acontecimiento le había provocado una fuerte impresión. Y el caso de la muchacha hubiera robado más de setenta historias de Harry Potter y Naruto, algunas en inglés, haciéndolas pasar por suyas, para luego defenderse citando párrafos de la Biblia ciertamente cumplía ese requisito. Por no mencionar la docena de cuentas falsas creadas para apelar a su propia buena voluntad al sólo querer "adaptar" esos fics para que todos las conocieran. Había sido además la creadora de la frase: "adaptar es cambiar los nombres de los personajes y plantearlos en otro fandom". Pocas veces en su vida había oído tamaña estupidez.

Sara asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues bien, luego de un mes en el que creía que por fin nos libraríamos de ella, Aurorita decidió volver al ruedo—el hombre bajó la mano hacia un costado, y al volver a elevarla mostró dos carpetas, una blanca y otra azul con los perfiles de las implicadas respectivamente.

Astarot se las dio, y ella, sintiéndose un tanto apenada por la chica que se negaba a aceptar el _verdadero_ concepto de un fic, quiso revisar la primera, el de la persona plagiada.

—Dailena Hex (3) —se asombró.

Dailena Hex era de sus autoras favoritas y hallar su perfil en sus manos en esas circunstancias le era difícil de creer. Al parecer Aurorita, así como el mismo mal del plagio, no conocía de límites.

—Precisamente. Por lo visto la pequeña imbécil —Astarot no solía recurrir a los insultos, excepto cuando el sujeto al que se refería sobrepasaba sus parámetros de la inconsciencia humana— se ha interesado por el slash.

Si había sido después de leer a Dailena Hex, Sara no podía culparla por eso.

—¿Qué se robó? —preguntó, viendo el listado de trabajos publicados. Esperaba que no hubiera sido "Harry Potter y el fugitivo del ministerio", porque entonces perdería todo rastro de compasión dedicado a Aurorita.

—El trabajo más reciente de la autora, "Gana ese partido"(4). Fue terminado hace unas semanas, recomendado en LBF (5) y ahora convertido al SasuNaru.

Sara vio que en la información de la transcriptora había trece historias nuevas, diez señalando que su pareja principal sería "Sasuke/Naruto". Por supuesto, ninguna haciendo una mínima mención a las obras originales o sus autores. Recorrió con un dedo el que llevaba por titulo "Gana ese partido" y torció los labios. Ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimular un poco. ¿Es que eso le enorgullecía? Sintió asco de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Quién es quién, según ella?

—Cambió el nombre de Draco por Naruto y Harry por Sasuke. Creería que lo hizo guiándose sólo por el color del cabello.

La muchacha finalmente levantó la vista y, al asegurarse de que Astarot lo decía en serio, tuvo que taparse la boca para sofocar su ataque de risa. ¿Naruto, el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, actuando como el orgulloso Draco Malfoy? Eso era el colmo de los OoC. Los del barco pirata iban a estar alucinando por un largo rato.

Astarot supo la razón de su gracias, pero dado que el asunto involucraba algo tan despreciable como el plagio, sólo aguardó en silencio a que la otra se calmara.

—Pobre Uzumaki… —murmuró ella al cabo de un rato, lagrimeando de la risa, con la voz opacada por su propia palma—. No me imagino el trauma que va a pasar…

—Es por eso que te estoy enviando —se impuso Astarot, un poco impaciente, y la chica aumentó la presión sobre sus labios, mientras su pecho seguía agitándose—. Asegúrate de que los protagonistas no se maten entre sí. Tengo entendido que esos dos llevan una relación "amistad/odio".

Sara cabeceó, mordiéndose los labios para no comentar que ella más bien consideraba la interacción "amor/odio". Pero era difícil, porque era una fanática del SasuNaru.

—De acuerdo—masculló, empeñándose en alejar de sí imágenes de la pareja que indudablemente la distraerían.

—Bien, entonces ya sabes qué hacer.

—Sí.

Aún con una mano en la cara, dejó las carpetas sobre el escritorio y se dio la media vuelta para salir, mientras Astarot regresaba la vista a su computadora. Una vez cerrada la puerta, y segura de que no la oiría su jefe, Sara se permitió formular la imagen mental de un Sasuke Uchiha compitiendo contra Naruto Uzumaki para ver quién tenía la mejor mirada despectiva, y no se reprimió en lo absoluto cuando la carcajada acudió. Sin cesar en su risa, imaginándose escenas cada cual más ridícula o el desconcierto que se estaba a punto de desencadenar en el barco pirata por semejante cambio radical en los personajes, por poco se dio de narices contra una puerta de madera clara, cuyo nombre específico, naturalmente desconocía.

Luchando por controlarse, y consiguiéndolo a medias, ella abrió la entrada y miró por un momento el interior, como asegurándose de que no estuviera atestado de personas, y entró. La habitación también era una oficina, pero por la cantidad de posters y calcomanías de anime pegadas en las paredes, cualquiera la habría confundido con el cuarto de un adolescente otaku. Presumiblemente femenino, a juzgar porque la mayoría de los adornos se componían de hombres sin camisa y físicos tales que sólo podían existir en un dibujo.

En realidad era un sitio de dimensiones todavía mayores que su despacho, pero el gigantesco armario blanco que cubría toda una pared y el escritorio, más amplio de lo usual, reducía bastante el espacio.

Juanita del Norte, la única persona que había presente, estaba hablando por su celular, cómodamente echada en su silla, y al verla le hizo le hizo un brusco ademán para que la dejara hablar. Era una Mary Sue que técnicamente sólo tenía cuatro años de edad (contando desde su nacimiento en el fandom de Prince of Tennis), pero cuyo aspecto la hacía ver como alguien cercana a los dieciocho, de cabello azul oscuro y lacio, y ojos plateados que le traían a la mente utensilios de cocina. Sólo había participado en una historia (en la que por supuesto había tenido a todos los chicos a sus pies y se había convertido en la mejor jugadora de tenis en menos de lo que canta un gallo, a pesar de que no había tocado una raqueta en su vida), por lo que sus rasgos suescos habían sido rápidamente suprimidos. Salvo por su amor al chismorreo, cualidad que parecía ser parte inherente de su personalidad.

—Te lo digo, Maru, esa tipa Mumu ya me está crispando los nervios. Después del espectáculo que dio con sus primos y tíos imaginarios (incluyendo a su MumuCanary, ¡imagínate!) llegué a un punto en el que creo que lo más sano que puede hacer alguien por ella es restringirle el acceso en Internet. Hasta sus "perias lesvonas" perdió su encanto tras eso —Juanita se quedó en silencio, oyendo lo que le respondían al otro lado de la línea, mientras, apoyando el aparato en el hombro contra su mejilla, levantaba un sobre amarillo para entregárselo a la otra—. Diez años o no…—frunció ligeramente el ceño un segundo— De acuerdo. Diez años _y medio_ o no, deberían encerrarla en un psiquiátrico. No puede ser normal tanta estupidez en un mismo cuerpo —sin abandonar la conversación, la Mary Sue colocó sobre el escritorio una maleta marrón para luego hacerle un gesto apremiante hacia Sara para que lo cogiera.

Juanita la había movido con la misma facilidad que si estuviera cargada de plumas, y los personajes de su tipo solían poseer una fuerza superior a los personajes originales normales, de modo que a Sara no le sorprendió mucho percibir que el peso del equipaje casi la obligaba a caerse de rodillas al suelo.

—¿Finalmente se metió con el francés? —replicó Juanita, apenas ligeramente sorprendida, como la señora que oía un chisme convirtiéndose en un hecho. Al voltear un instante a la joven y observar su problema, le señaló el armario con el pulgar— ¿Le mandaron flammes hasta en Alemán? Vaya, esa chica sí que se esfuerza en darse a conocer. ¿Ahora agregó a Small Red en su lista? Pobre loca…

Prefiriendo dejar la maleta en el piso a arriesgarse a dislocarse algo, Sara fue hacia el mueble indicado para sacar uno de los carritos de acero que guardaba. Luego ajustó la carga que debía llevar a él con unas correas negras que colgaban desde la parte superior, de la cual tiró después para conducirlo hacia la salida. Se despidió entonces con un movimiento de su mano de Juanita y ella le respondió enérgicamente, haciendo exaltados gestos mudos para que cerrara la puerta al salir.

De vuelta en el pasillo, siendo seguida por el suave chirrido de las pequeñas ruedas, Sara pesó en su mano el sobre amarillo, sorprendiéndose porque la atracción de la gravedad era mayor a lo que generalmente era. Al parar sus pasos en frente de una entrada blanca, soltó un suspiro y se dijo que ése sería el último lugar que visitaría antes de comenzar con su misión dentro de la trascripción. Aguardaba en su interior la esperanza de que la Patrulla de la Buena Conciencia Social lograra eliminarlo pronto de Internet, porque, a pesar de que en ocasiones era divertido lograr que los personajes no se volvieran locos durante la publicación del robo, su trabajo requería de muchas energías y por supuesto cansaba.

Penetró en la habitación y esta vez se trataba de una pequeña sala de recepción.

—Buena suerte (6) —deseaba Cocorumba en esos momentos, con su típica voz de niña alegre, hablando hacia otra puerta blanca que se cerró de golpe.

Sara creyó oír una maldición salir de ahí un segundo más tarde.

La hermosa mujer de múltiples colores, volteó en su dirección al percibir el sonido de entrada de Sara cerrarse, y entonces mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa que, la otra notó, parecía más honesta que las acostumbradas. Por lo visto, los años de práctica estaban dando sus frutos.

—Buenas tardes, Sara —lástima que no podía decirse lo mismo acerca de su dejo perpetuamente melodioso.

De todas formas, a Sara le agradaba que se expresara así, le recordaba a los musicales de Disney. El que era antes de que empezaran a crear secuelas de todo, claro está. Lilo & Stitch le había gustado mucho, pero la segunda parte le había hecho dormir a los primeros veinte minutos. Aunque quizá hubiera tenido que ver el hecho de que se había acabado una enorme barra de chocolate, derritiéndose en una taza de leche caliente.

¡Pero definitivamente la secuela de la Sirenita había sido un error! Por lo general le agradaban las Mary Sue que conocía pero la hija de Ariel le había resultado intragable y… ¿por qué una mano con esmalte de rosa chillón estaba pasando ante sus ojos?

—Tierra llamando a Sara—llamó Cocorumba, un tanto molesta por haber sido ignorada, sacando efectivamente a la chica de sus meditaciones sobre la mala calidad de ciertas películas.

Sara trató de no buscar en su memoria las voces de las princesas que se asemejaran a la que llegaba a sus oídos, pero no a su cerebro.

—Disculpa, ¿me decías algo?

Cocorumba infló los cachetes ante la pregunta.

—Te decía —inició, con dejo ligeramente rencoroso— que aquí tengo la tarjeta al plagio que te asignaron.

Le enseñó un rectángulo de plástico naranja pálido, sostenido entre dos de sus dedos largos y elegantes. Justo por encima de la uña del índice había un símbolo circular, encerrando las letras "A.P.P.P" en plateado.

—Oh… —Sara lo tomó, abochornada por su descuido tan notorio— gracias.

Cocorumba cabeceó afirmativamente, como satisfecha por su vergüenza, y el mechón al lado de su oreja izquierda, que había empezado a tornarse rojo, volvió a su rubio original. La sonrisa regresó casi de inmediato, pero ahora parecía tener una pizca de falsedad acentuada.

La mujer le tenía una gran tolerancia a su déficit de atención, pero nunca se compararía a la paciencia de Miya. Y tomando en cuenta que los desvaríos se veían multiplicados en presencia de los tonos pasteles de sus cabellos (que en realidad recordaban a pasteles) y su forma cantarina de hablar, nadie podía culparla. Sobre todo siendo un personaje habituado a que todo el mundo la oyera.

En medio de un silencio un tanto incomodo, Sara avanzó hacia la puerta que el anterior personaje original había traspasado, para pasar la tarjeta por la ranura ubicada en un costado. La placa de metal arriba del marco cambió la casi desvanecida palabra "Stranger" por "Gana ese partido", acompañada por una pequeña letra "p" debajo de la misma.

—Nos vemos—se despidió torpemente, entrando en el hueco que acaba de abrir.

Detrás de ella, le pareció oír la contestación de Cocorumba, dicha con la misma infantilidad que le había oído antes.

En la oscuridad total que la rodeó, cerró los ojos aprensiva. No le gustaba mucho la oscuridad, siempre le traía pensamientos horribles sobre Ome-Black y su two-shot todavía más horrible.

Sólo se mantuvo así que por un segundo, hasta que oyó a alguien gritar "¡cuidado!" y la bocina de un automóvil acercándose a ella…

* * *

_  
__(1) Loveless: en castellano, "sin amor". Un manga creado por Yun Kouga. Pueden buscarlo si quieren en Wikipedia, pero el dato no es de especial importancia para este fic. _

_(2) De la Wikipedia: "Kemonomimi (__獣耳__, 'orejas animales') es un término utilizado en el manga y anime para describir personajes que poseen alguna característica animal." ¿Ven que informarse no mata a nadie ;) ? _

_(3) Esencialmente esta es una excusa para poner D/H en las firmas de una autora, porque prefiero a Draco seme. Los que han leído a Helena Dax me van a entender mejor. _

_(4) En cristiano, "Atrapa esa snitch". _

_(5) LBF: El foro de los buenos fic y sus autores. Bastante bueno para echar un vistazo. _

_(6) Por si se lo preguntaban, sí, esta es una clarísima referencia a mi otra sátira "Crónicas de una Mary". Oigan, de publicidad vive la Coca Cola XD. _

_Les juro por los calzones de Merlín que los personajes de Naruto aparecerán en siguiente capitulo. Llos de Harry Potter deberán esperar un largo rato más, aunque no sabría decir cuánto. Mientras, ¿qué les parecieron los personajes originales (bueno, algunos no tanto)? En especial quisiera saber su opinión sobre Sara, que, como ya habrán deducido, será la protagonista de esta historia. Sé que parecerá que tiene problemas mentales, pero tenía que crearle algunos defectos para que no saliera suesca y sólo se me ocurría una pésima memoria (más específicamente, el día en el que olvidé la tarea de Matemáticas). Además es un factor que me puede ayudar a sacar el lado gracioso de todo esto._


End file.
